Quiet Afternoons
by HarriSparrow
Summary: '"Dummkopf," Austria hissed, tightening his grip on Prussia's hair as he slipped. The insult only made the albino chuckle as he steadied the seat and tipped the brunet's head back again. "You love me for it," he stated, smirking a little. "Shut up." "Only if you make me."'Austria and Prussia enjoy a quiet afternoon together. Just a small drabble of a one-shot.


-Quiet Afternoons-

_Summary: "Dummkopf," Austria hissed, tightening his grip on Prussia's hair as he slipped. The insult only made the albino chuckle as he steadied the seat and tipped his lover's head back again. "You love me for it," he stated, smirking a little. "Shut up." "Only if you make me." - Austria and Prussia enjoy a quiet afternoon together. Just a small drabble of a one-shot._

_Warnings: Pointless fluffiness that just came to me randomly during a Spanish class a few weeks ago._

_Pairing/s: Prussia/Austria_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

* * *

**_A/N, 07/12/12: Got this beta'd and fixed a load of mistakes, so hopefully the grammar and such is a lot better now._**

**_A/N, 09/7/12: One of my friends recently pointed out some areas in this where some of the words had merged together or seemed to have disappeared entirely, so I checked through my original Word file and hopefull this time round that I edit it, they should be fixed. Sorry for that, and enjoy the fic!_**

* * *

Austria sighed, head tipping back as he rocked the bench backward and forward slightly with the balls of his bare feet. His garden was in the height of its bloom, all the leaves on the bushes and trees a vibrant green and contrasting with the occasional splashes of colour from the flowers. The paving stones beneath his feet were pleasantly warm, earning another sigh of comfort. If he bothered to open his eyes, he would've been able to see the dappled shadows that the leaves above him cast on the grass as the breeze lifted a little.

"There you are, Little Master."

"Hm?"Austria opened one eye slightly for a moment and tipped his head to the left, towards the speaker. A small, barely-there smile graced his lips and he rocked his head back around, eye slipping shut, with a small murmur, "I was wondering how long it would be before you turned up and ruined the peace."

His comment earned a soft scoff and a small, meaningless insult that was more like a pet name now; "Priss."

"My point exactly,"Austria slowed the small motions of the bench, letting his feet rest fully on the paving stones. "What do you want, Gil?"

A small chuckle sounded just behind the Austrian, "You hardly ever call me 'Gil'; you must be relaxed,"

"_Mm, ja, es ist warm," _Austria opened his eyes slowly, feeling the sun-warmed metal of his glasses leave his face as familiar alabaster hair and crimson eyes swam into view, not even out of focus.

The Prussian grinned, showing off sharp white canines as he tucked the glasses into the pockets of his jeans. "You really _are _relaxed."

His cheeks were flushed slightly, his shoulders and arms a little red from the heat of the sun on his pale skin, contrasting with the black shirt he had on. Austria 'hummed', reaching up with one hand, curling his fingers into the hair on the nape of Prussia's neck and pulling him closer. The albino's eyes fell to half-mast, his grin fading a little as he rested his arms on the back of the bench.

The seat swung forward suddenly, making Austria dig his feet into the ground and both men's foreheads knocking together as Prussia stumbled forward to keep his arms on the back of the bench.

"_Dummkopf," _Austria hissed, tightening his grip on Prussia's hair as he slipped. The insult only made the albino chuckle as he steadied the seat and tipped his lover's head back again.

"You love me for it," he stated, smirking a little.

"Shut up."

"Only if you make me."

The Prussian leaned forward, capturingAustria's lips in a chaste, lingering kiss before the aristocrat could retort. It was by no mean a graceful kiss; the bench tilted forward a little, making Austria tighten his grip on Prussia's hair and resulting in the albino's chin knocking against his nose slightly. But the brunet sighed happily into it none-the-less before the albino pulled back.

"So that's why you took off my glasses."

Prussia snorted softly, the noise accompanied by a slight smile, before he pushed off the back of the swing, making it rock slightly. He moved out ofAustria's vision for a moment, the brunet leaving his head resting comfortably on the back of the bench, before he carefully sat down next to him.

"Maybe,"Prussia said. He extracted the specs carefully from his pocket, passing them between his hands, "Or just because you look just as awesome without them; if not, more so." He looked at the Austrian, his crimson, usually mischievous eyes, laced with seriousness. The brunet lifted his head and looked at his lover, just in time to catch his gaze before the albino looked over at the garden.

"It looks nice."

Austria scoffed, still a little flushed from Prussia's sudden comment. "Is that all?"

"My awesomeness doesn't permit me to make a garden look nice like you do. That's just unawesome."

"Oh, so I'm not 'awesome' anymore?"

"…_Nien_, you are, just not as awesome as me."

Austria laughed, a more common, yet still unusual, reaction to the albino's self-proclaimed 'awesomeness', _"Danke,"_ he murmured, sarcasm edging his voice, as he felt the Prussian sling his left arm behind him, across the back of the bench. It was afternoons like this he enjoyed; he didn't see Prussia's other, gentler side very often. He'd notice at the start of their relationship that the albino had often hidden behind his cocky and egoistic attitude as to not let other seen how lonely he'd become. No, his self-proclamations of 'awesomeness' weren't a mask, but more like another part of his character that had developed more over the centuries. And, Austria thought as the albino reached across his own lap to link their hands, if Prussia wasn't being cocky, egoistic and arrogant, he would start to worry. That much had happened during the first years when East Germany had been released from Russia's grasp. Both Germany and Austria had been _very_ shocked at how Prussia had been affected.

_But it's all over now,_ the brunet thought, squeezing Prussia's hand slightly. _He's been okay since the turn of the century; he's fine now_

It was true. It had taken the Prussian a little over ten years to get over the whole ordeal of being officially dissolved after the Second World War, then having his people evacuated. The part of Germany that had been under (and technically still was) his care had then been divided and almost literally ripped apart during the next fourty years. The past twelve years, though, had been his best since before World War One.

"What are you thinking about?"

Austria jumped a little, turning his head to lock his violet eyes with Prussia's crimsons. His head was tipped to one side, his cheeks still flushed (or burnt) from the sun (yet he refused to stay inside just because of the heat.)

"It doesn't matter. I was just remembering something," the brunet offered his lover a small smile, his eyes sliding shut as slightly chapped lips met his again. The Prussian's mouth slid over his own with ease for a few seconds before they both pulled away. Their foreheads touching,Austria opened his eyes, smiling a little bit wider just because Prussia didn't have his eyes open to see. The albino opened his crimson eyes a moment later, pouting a little.

"Hey! Don't just smile like that because I can't see it! Anyway, I like it when you smile," Prussia admitted, a small, sheepish grin taking away the childish pout as he ran the hand that was behind Austria's back through his hair, messing it up a little and easing it out of its normal style. Another kiss was pressed to his temple and Austria hummed, letting Prussia pull his head to rest in the crook of his shoulder, still playing with his hair. Usually, Austria would've already shaken the Prussian off, muttering stuff along the lines of 'I'm not a _girl_, so stop _playing with my hair_'. Though, admittedly, he was feeling too content to scold the Prussian like he usually would, so Austria just lent into the touch, letting the strands of chocolate brown hair fall out of place before the albino would brush them back.

The swing started to rock again and the brunet smiled against the normally-pale skin of the side of Prussia's neck, breathing in the smell of deodorant and sweat. Opening his eyes, Austria glanced at Prussia, feeling as if he needed to keep some sort of point proven. He smirked slightly, poking the albino hard in the side.

"You need to take a shower. You stink."

That earned him a snort and a playful glare from crimson eyes.

"Great._ Ich liebe dich auch_."

Austria laughed, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"_Ich liebe dich, dummkopf."_

* * *

_A/N: Sappy ending is sappy. I hoped you enjoyed the fluffiness. Not sure if it was either of these two were out of character in any way, but Prussia was made a little out of character because of his whole 'ordeal' when Russia had possession of East Germany till 1989 when the Berlin Wall fell. Alas, I don't speak much German, so I had to use my little knowledge and Google, but here are the translations:_

**_Mm, ja, es ist warm-_**_ Mm, yes, it is warm_

**_Dummkopf-_**_ Idiot_

**_Nien-_**_ No_

**_Danke-_**_ Thanks_

**_Ich liebe dich auch-_**_ I love you too_

**_Ich liebe dich, dummkopf-_**_ I love you, idiot_

_Let me know if I got anything wrong (translations, grammar and such) so I can change it. Cheers._

_R&R? _


End file.
